


Newlyweds

by chrobins



Series: 12 Days of Holidays Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hangover, Honeymoon, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4 of 12 Days of Holidays!</p>
<p>Tsukki spends their honeymoon hungover. Cute cuddles ensue~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newlyweds

Tsukishima groaned, rolling onto his a ball, taking all of the sheets with him. Vomiting was the worst, in his opinion. And what better night to do so than on his honeymoon, the night where he should be moaning in pleasure and not pain. And Kuroo, bless his soul, was too nice and forgiving for his own good.

 

With a bottled sports drink in his hand, Kuroo made his way back to the bed clad in a ridiculous pair of bright red briefs with little black cats on them that Bokuto got as a gift for their special night together. “I’m sorry, love.” Kuroo apologized, sitting near the blonde and reaching out to rub his back. Tsukishima responded with a groan. “Can you sit up? I have a drink for you.”

 

The sound of anything going into his mouth at that moment seemed extremely unpleasant, but knowing Kuroo, he was just looking out for him. With a huff, Tsukishima sat up, leaning against Kuroo as the sudden shift made him woozy again. “Ugh, this fucking sucks.” Tsukishima groaned, relishing in the arm of his now spouse wrapping around his shoulders and the feeling of his chest pressed against his ear.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Kuroo apologized again, rubbing the blonde’s back with slow, soothing movements that made Tsukishima’s eyes flutter close and feel just a tad better. “Here, drink this.” Kuroo offered the bottle of strawberry flavored sports drink; how predictably cheesy of Kuroo, Tsukishima mused to himself as he tilted his head back a little, taking the bottle and sipping slowly, worried everything would just come back up again. “When you feel a little better, you should rest until morning. I’ll find you something plain to eat and we can rest all day if you’d like.”

 

Tsukishima drank about half of the bottle before screwing the cap back one and tossing it to the side. “Tetsurou, I’m sorry.” He apologized, moving to fit in Kuroo’s lap, pressing his back against the other. Kuroo wrapped his arms around his lover, resting his head gently on one of Tsukishima’s shoulders. “This was supposed to be our special night together...I wanted to kiss you, hold you, touch you,” Tsukishima took a deep breath, “ _feel you inside of me_...I didn’t want to spend our night like this…”

 

“Don’t worry, Kei.” Kuroo hummed, rubbing his sides and his shoulders, a motion that made Tsukishima’s hangover feel all the more better. “We have all week to kiss and _touch_ each other.” Kuroo pressed his lips against the blonde’s ear. “And I’ll let you feel me inside of you, and scream my name, and _scream how much you love it_.” Kuroo teased gently, eliciting a soft sigh from Tsukishima, who only melted into their embrace.

 

Changing positions, Tsukishima moved around so he could wrap his arms around Kuroo’s waist, press his face against Kuroo’s chest. He wasn’t normally so clingy, but Kuroo’s touch somehow made his pounding headache disappear, if only momentarily. Kuroo’s warm hands rubbed his back, sending pleasant shivers down his spine. “Mmm. Sounds nice.”

 

Kuroo chuckled, soft and breathy, like he was afraid his loud voice would make Tsukishima feel worse than he already did. “Ready for bed?” Tsukishima nodded weakly, latching onto Kuroo even tighter. “If you feel sick again, wake me up and I’ll help you.”

 

Scooting back closer to the headboard, Kuroo moved gently as to not disturb Tsukishima too much, wrapping the blankets over them. It didn’t take long for Tsukishima to fall asleep; all of the drinking and the dancing worn him out, and soon he was snoring gently, drooling on Kuroo’s chest. But, Kuroo didn’t mind one bit.

 

“Good night my moonshine angel.” Kuroo hummed, pressing kisses to the top of Tsukishima’s head. “Thank you for marrying me.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
